This invention relates to a card assembly such as a post card or a label of the kind including a backing sheet and a transparent film attached on the backing sheet through a pressure sensitive adhesive coating, for interposing therebetween a thin article such as a photograph, a label or the like having indicia thereon whereby the surfaces of the article are protected from alteration.
Various proposals have been made with respect to card assemblies of the aforementioned kind. FIGS. 7 and 8 show one typical prior art device wherein one surface of a transparent cover film 1 is coated by a pressure sensitive adhesive 2 and one side area portion (the left side in the drawings) is attached to the corresponding side margin area portion of a backing sheet 4 by the pressure sensitive adhesive 2. The remaining area portion of the pressure sensitive adhesive 2 is normally covered by a releasable sheet 3. In use, a thin article 5 such as a photograph or the like is mounted on the backing sheet 4, and the cover film 1 is pressed on the article 5 and the backing sheet 5 with the releasable sheet being removed, whereby the article 5 is firmly retained between the cover film 1 and the backing sheet 4 and the article 5 is reliably protected by the cover film 1. However, there is a problem in that it is difficult to apply the cover film 1 having adhesive coating thereon uniformly on the photograph 5 and the backing sheet 4 without generating any air bubbles or wrinkles or creases.